


Ben's Not Good at Doing (Dirty) Talking

by savethespacewhales



Series: Dyad-in-the-Wool [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Silly, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethespacewhales/pseuds/savethespacewhales
Summary: Rey asks Ben to talk dirty to her. He is Not Good at it. But it turns out Rey already has everything she needs.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Dyad-in-the-Wool [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200803
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	Ben's Not Good at Doing (Dirty) Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [theselittlethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings) for the beta read!

Ben was the love of Rey’s life. Her soulmate. Her person. Her lobster. She loved their relationship and their life together. After years of intense aloneness, she never took his steady presence for granted. 

It was good. Things were good. They both had jobs they liked and a comfortable routine. They balanced chores and alone time. The sex was good. Ben was a generous lover, doting even. Rey loved how their bodies fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces clicking into place. 

Sometimes though, when Ben fingered her and she danced towards orgasm, she needed just a little something  _ more  _ to push her over the edge. Ben always got her there eventually, but lately she wanted a detour to a higher ledge, a steeper cliff to fall from. His expression was intent during sex, but they were generally quiet with the exceptions of gasps and grunts. 

Rey started to wonder what it would be like to have Ben talk to her. To use his voice and words to turn her on, to make her come. She read enough romance novels to realize that she was aroused when a partner talked dirty. They always had the right words to drive their partners crazy -- whether they were words of adoration and praise or filthy exhortations. It seemed so effortless. 

She knew she could tell Ben anything, that she could ask him anything, and he’d do it. So one night, as his thick fingers stroked her labia, gathering her wetness to smear over her clit, she rolled her hips and decided to give it a go.

“Ben,” she sighed. Her voice sounded breathy, a sign of how into this her body was. “Talk dirty to me, please.” 

His fingers stopped, and he looked at her quizzically. 

“Just try it?” she pleaded. “I think I’d like it. Please?” 

She knew he’d try. Ben would do anything for her, whatever she asked.

He resumed his ministrations and slowly circled her clit, applying just the right amount of pressure. He truly knew her body so well. 

His lips worked together, like he chewed the words to see how they tasted before speaking. His brows furrowed with effort. Then he kissed her neck, his tongue laving at the tender flesh. Pulling back just a bit, she felt his steamy breath. He inhaled sharply through his nose. Rey’s hips bucked into his hand in anticipation. 

“Rey,” he breathed. “You slut.” 

His voice had no heat. And his expression looked dubious.

Rey felt a ping of resentment.  _ Don’t call me that,  _ she thought instinctively, recoiling. 

“Such a cumslut,” Ben continued. 

He _was_ trying but it was clear the words made him uncomfortable. And unexpectedly Rey felt another flare of irritation. _I am NOT. Don’t call me_ _that_ _either._

Maybe it was time to try something new. Scooching away from him, Rey reached down and grabbed Ben’s cock in hand. 

“Talk to me while I do this instead,” she whispered, slowly pumping his length. 

Maybe he was just having a hard time with multi-tasking or something. Ben thrust shallowly into her grip. He began to pant. He hesitated again. She waited for filthy words to fall off his tongue and drop onto her. 

“Your... hand,” he finally uttered. “It looks... good holding…” Again he stopped, his speech unnatural and stilted. “It looks... good. On my... penis.”

There was a moment of silence that felt like an eternity. Then their eyes met and they burst out laughing. Rolling onto their backs they both guffawed, cackling out all the awkwardness. 

Ben laid his head on her chest, paused to look up at her. His eyes were round and pleading. Hhis expression boyish, his face still red. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I tried, but I didn’t know what to say. It’s very hard to think, my blood supply goes straight to my dick. You have that effect on me. I didn’t mean for it to be terrible.”

Rey opened her arms and he snuggled into her. “I actually didn’t react the way I thought I would,” she admitted. “Thanks for trying something new with me.”

His arms encased her and he squeezed affectionately. “I’d do anything for you,” he said, kissing her chest. “I love you.”

Rey smiled to herself.  _ I know. _

_________________________

The next time they had sex, Rey was ready. 

If Ben couldn't comfortably (or competently) say what she wanted to hear, maybe  _ she  _ could say it. It felt daring and a bit bold. But what was the point of an established relationship if not to try new things with the safest and most loving audience?

She pushed Ben onto his back, her hands slipping slightly on his sweaty chest. “Can I be on top?” she panted. 

Ben nodded enthusiastically, reached up to settle his hands on her hips and help guide her onto him.

She was so wet she slid down his length easily, and rolled her hips to find a movement that suited them both. Opening her eyes, she saw Ben gaze up at her adoringly. His hands grazed up and down her arms, taking all of her in.

Biting her lip to work up her courage, Rey decided to go for it.

“Do you like this, Ben? Do you like seeing me bouncing on your cock?”

Ben’s eyes dilated and she could swear his dick twitched inside her. His hips stuttered for a minute, throwing off their complementary rhythm. 

_ Ok then.  _

“You like to look up at your wife riding you? You like to feel my pussy dripping and making your balls wet?”

Ben managed a groan in response. His thrusts became faster and harder. His hands moved to her breasts and worked her nipples, she squirmed in response. She felt the intensity of her own words, and Ben’s reaction, giving her a heady sense of power, making it hotter.

“God, you make me feel so fucking good, Ben,” she continued, saying whar felt right to her, what she needed him to hear. 

She leaned back, placing her hands on his thighs behind her and arching her back. She flexed her legs, continuing to ride him. Ben reached down and angled his knuckle to rub her clit with every motion. Each bit of friction pushed her closer to the edge.

“Can you feel me, baby?” she moaned, her voice punctuated by effort. “Can you feel my pussy getting so wet and tight around you?”

She was wound, so close. And she could tell Ben was too, from the concentrated expression on his face and the fierce but erratic thrusts. Rey leaned forward and worked herself on Ben’s finger, grinding to find her release.

“Oh fuck baby, I’m coming so hard, come in me Ben, fill me up with your cum, I need it,” she whined, babbling through her orgasm. 

Ben’s hips bucked and she felt his spend release inside her. Their pace slowed and eventually she collapsed onto his chest, his cock slipping out of her. For a few moments, their breaths were the only sounds.

Then Ben’s hands moved to her face, lifted her head to meet his eyes. His fingers cradled her jaw while he pressed his lips to hers.

“You’re amazing,” he whispered. “That was incredible.” 

Rey smiled, feeling pleased. That  _ had  _ been pretty incredible. 

“But do you have to be better than me at  _ everything _ ?” Ben joked. 

Rey sat up, still straddling him. She shrugged winsomely. 

“That’s me!” She grinned cheekily.

“It is you,” he answered softly, pulling her in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
